Fun at the Beach
Fun at the Beach is the final episode of Series 5. Plot Greg says, "Hello, here we go; It's The Wiggles Show!". Captain plays peek-a-boo with his feathersword, and then says Hello!. Anthony says he's running to the Wiggly Concert. Song #1: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! – concert version Jeff dances. Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #2: C'est Wags, C'est Bon – Wiggly animation Anthony dances, and then Greg dances. Murray is wearing a captain's hat and a life jacket. He says it is time to visit Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew. Sailing Around the World - Each member talks about their pirate items: Captain Feathersword talks about his pirate ship. Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki. Alfonso tells us about his Pirate Pie in Italian. Captain talks about his Pirate ship going Pirate Sailing. Ben talks about his Pirate Toothbrush. Lyn tells us about her Pirate Boot-Scoot dance. Caterina and Lucia talk about Pirate Exercises. Aido is upside-down and standing on his Pirate Hands. Gallant George talks about his Pirate Muscles. Dapper Dave talks about Jolly Pirate Tea. Clarky B Cool talks about his "Cool Pirate Hairstyle". Captain says, "A bing-bang-bong, a ring-rang-rong. That's a pirate song!". Song #3: Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Murray dances. Jeff says, "Let's go to a Wiggly Concert!". Song #4: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car – concert version Murray waves hello. Song #5: Big Red Boat Greg stands in front of the mic and sort of dances. Jeff's Animal of the Week: The Pink Cockatoo comes from Australia. It's got a beak to help clean itself and also to eat, feathers to keep itself warm, and wings to fly. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Today is the letter F and it stands for Feathersword. Captain Feathersword demostrates, dancing with his feathersword. Greg says it's time to go to the beach and build sandcastles and go swimming. It's going to be great fun! Always remember to swim with a buddy. Song #6: Having Fun At The Beach Murray invites everyone to a Wiggly concert. Song #7: The Wiggle Owl Medley - concert version Songs featured: Toot Toot, Hot Potato, The Monkey Dance, Romp Bomp a Stomp, Wags Loves To Shake Shake, Rock a Bye Your Bear, Wake Up Jeff!, Captain's Magic Buttons, (Wiggly Safari time) Move Like an Emu, Wiggly Party (credits roll) Murray says bye-bye. Greg says toodle-pip! Jeff says bye-bye. Ryan, Anthony, and Lucy say, "We hope you all enjoyed the show. Now it's time for us to go. Bye!". Trivia *This is the final episode of any Wiggly TV show featuring Greg Page as a Wiggle. However, another appearance featuring Greg Page as a Wiggle is the original 2006 version of TV Series 6, which exists, but no footage from that TV Series hasn't been seen yet, although it was one time. *The letter "F" for Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet is shown again in this episode (Playing a Trick on the Captain). *In the Wiggly Animation video "C'est Wags, C'est Bon", the Wiggles are seen wearing mustaches meaning a reference to the Mariachi Wiggles, that always have mustaches on. It also means that they're in France, and those people in France always wear mustaches. This Wiggly Animation is noted as the final one. Gallery Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Anthony running|link=Anthony running Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004LivePrologue.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" JeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff dancing C'estWags,C'estBon-WigglyAnimation.jpg C'estWags,C'estBon-WigglyAnimation2.jpg AnthonyDancinginTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony dancing GreginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg dancing MurrayinFunattheBeach.jpg|Murray in sailor's hat File:CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword ElefteriosinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Elefterios and his bouzouki AlfonsoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicot brushing his teeth File:CowgirlLyn.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn File:CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia File:AidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido doing a handstand File:GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George DapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave File:CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' File:TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' File:BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song File:TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray dancing TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:BigRedBoat1.png|Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BigRedBoat3.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat4.png File:BigRedBoat5.png File:BigRedBoat6.png|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew File:BigRedBoat7.png|"We're a boat full of friends" File:BigRedBoat8.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat9.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4" File:BigRedBoat10.png File:BigRedBoat11.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat12.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4' File:BigRedBoat13.png File:BigRedBoat14.png File:BigRedBoat15.png File:BigRedBoat16.png File:BigRedBoat17.png File:BigRedBoat18.png File:BigRedBoat19.png File:BigRedBoat20.png File:BigRedBoat21.png File:BigRedBoat22.png File:BigRedBoat23.png File:BigRedBoat24.png File:BigRedBoat25.png File:BigRedBoat26.png File:BigRedBoat27.png File:BigRedBoat28.png File:BigRedBoat29.png File:BigRedBoat30.png File:BigRedBoat31.png File:BigRedBoat32.png File:BigRedBoat33.png File:BigRedBoat34.png File:BigRedBoat35.png|"The boat is red, the sea is blue" File:BigRedBoat36.png Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterF.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter F HavingFunattheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|Having Fun At The Beach WigglyMedley-2004.jpg|The Wiggly Owl Medley" (without "Do the Owl")|link=The Wiggly Owl Medley" (without "Do the Owl") HomeSweetHome20.jpg|"Bye, bye."|link="Bye, bye." HomeSweetHome19.jpg|"Toodle-pip"|link="Toodle-pip" HomeSweetHome18.jpg|"Bye-bye"|link="Bye-bye" PicnicWithoutAnts-Epilogue.png|Lucy, Anthony and Ryan|link=Lucy, Anthony and Ryan Category:Music Category:Finales Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:Christmas-related episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles